Es cosa de hermanos
by Athenos27
Summary: TRADUCTION. Si Jane ne connaisait pas son frère, elle penserait qu'Alec n'a pas de coeur. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'Alec a un coeur en or. Fiction sur les relations entre les jumeaux.


**Salut. Je sui s Athénos et voici mon premier post sur ce site. C'est une fiction Twilight que j'ai traduite. Elle a été écrite par Sonia Hernandez une jeune auteur très douée (à mon humble avis) qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 **J'ai voulu traduire cette fic parce que décidément, il n'y a pas assez d'écrit sur Alec et Jane en français.**

 **Merci à vous qui prenez de votre temps pour lire ceci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **(Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes** **)**

Es cosa de hermano by Sonia Hernandez (traduit par Athénos)

Alec et Jane étaient frère et sœur.

D'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Lorsque l'un des deux avait un problème, il allait voir l'autre et Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Et c'était dans ces gestes affectueux qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre que l'on pouvait ressentir la profondeur et la puissance de leurs sentiments.

Une nuit, Jane voulut rendre visite à son frère. Elle était tourmentée et avait besoin d'être rassurée. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée elle s'était disputé avec Demetri. Le vampire blond était en désaccord avec elle et critiquait l'une de ces décisions. Il avait de surcroit été très irrespectueux avec la blonde.

Elle était bouleversé et se sentait trahi par celui qu'elle considérait comme l'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Elle décida d'aller en faire part à son frère jumeau. Elle était sûre à cent pour cent qu'il allait l'écouter jusque au bout sans se plaindre. Qu'il allait l'écouter, et ensuite la consoler. En effet, ils étaient une équipe et c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre eux.

A la moitié de la nuit, elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et toqua à la porte espérant entendre la voix de son frère.

- **Entrez** , répondit-il de son timbre claire.

Jane ne se fit pas attendre et entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte avec force et le regarda dans les yeux. Alec lui offrit l'un de ses sourires rassurant –un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle – et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- **Tout va bien** , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Jane n'hésita pas et fondit en larme sur la poitrine de son frère. **Calme-toi Jeanie, calme-toi. Tout va bien**.

- **Je le hais** , gémi-t-elle contre lui.

- **Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

- **Je…** , continua-telle en pleurant.

- **Jeanie, tout va bien** , la consola-t-il.

- **Je me suis simplement disputé avec une Demetri** , gémi-t-elle. **Félix a tenté de le calmer mais il a continué et… il m'a embrassé.**

- **Quoi ?**

Le ton d'Alec était rapidement passé de tendre à furieux. Demetri avait-il réellement embrassé Jane contre sa volonté ? Jane ? Sa petite sœur ? Il allait le payer très cher.

-Qu'a fait Félix ?

-Rien, répondit-elle en essayant de calmer ses larmes.

-Tranquille Jeanie, tout va bien. Demetri est un parfait imbécile. Je te promets que s'il réessaye de te toucher, je l'expédierai jusqu'au ciel sans lui donner une chance de revenir. (NDT : la VO donnait « arrastrándose por el cuelo sin dirección" mais j'ai pas trop ompris ce que ça voulait dire). Ça va aller?

-Merci Al

Jane et son frère continuèrent de se câliner, regardant la lune pendant un long moment, lui montrant leur union et leur lien de jumeaux, lui montrant qu'ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

-Je t'aime Al, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Jeanie, répondit Alec un peu ailleurs.

 **Le Jour Suivant.**

-Salut, lança Félix aux jumeaux lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Demetri quant à lui était en train de lire un livre quand il les entendit arriver.

-Salut, répondit Jane, froidement comme toujours.

Alec pour sa part ne salua pas et se dirigea directement vers le vampire à côté de lui.

-Quelle surprise Alec, salua le garde.

Ce dernier tomba alors dans un énorme fracas sur le sol après qu'Alec lui ait mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les gardes qui étaient en train de s'entrainer accoururent aussitôt afin d'observer la scène.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ?, exigea de savoir le Volturi, furieux.

-Il m'arrive que si tu retouche à ma sœur, tu va me le payer très cher Demetri Volturi, menaça le châtain, avec l'air si glacial qu'il aurait été capable de couper du bois.

Jane resta impassible. Cependant, elle était très étonnée de la colère puissante et incroyable qui avait conduit son frère à humilier le blond.

-Et pour que tu n'oublie jamais…, avec son don Alec priva de la parole son ancien ami, je te garderai ainsi le temps qu'il me plaira. Allons-y Jane !

Alors que Demetri tentait désespérément de parler. Alec prit la main de sa sœur et la releva. Il la raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre.

-C'était quoi ça ?, demanda la blonde, totalement sonnée.

-Cela ?, sourit-il. Ce sont des choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à des frères et sœur et que seuls eux peuvent comprendre Jane.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Al.

-De rien, princesse de la nuit.

Leur embrassade dura plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Ils avaient **toujours** été ensemble, dépendant l'un de l'autre, se protégeant, et s'aimant d'un profond amour fraternel. Ils étaient liés par une tendresse spéciale que personne ne comprendraient jamais. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que ce sont des choses que seuls des frères et des sœurs peuvent comprendre, des choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à Jane et Alec Volturi.

Félicitation d'être arrivé jusque là. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à reviewé (si ça vous a pas plu vous pouvez aussi ).


End file.
